A nations birthday
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Sealand's birthday - And England may have said something he shouldn't have. Suck at summeries but the story is better than it sounds.


A nations birthday

A/N: Sealands liked the cake thankfully. I decide to make him a birthday fic to also make up for my forgetfulness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>The only thing I want for my birthday is to be a nation but after today I don't know if I want anything anymore.<p>

*EARLIER THAT DAY*

I skipped along the streets of London humming. I was in a happier mood because I was my birthday, I was headed for jerk England's house to see if I could come to the G8 meeting.

I chapped on the door and waited for someone to open it. England opened the door and saw me "Oh it's you...".

I didn't appreciate the lack of enthusiasm but still kept the smile on my face "Hi England!" I cheered "Do you know what day it is today?".

"The G8 meeting?" He questioned with his back facing me.

"That and it's my birthday!" I smiled.

"Nice try I'm not taking you to the G8 meeting." I could hear the annoyed tone in his voice.

"But Eng-" I was immediately cut off with England shouting.

"HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? YOU ARE NOT COMING TO THE G8 MEETING YOU ARE NOT A NATION AND NEVER WILL BE. WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL YOURSELF AND STOP ANNOYING ME?!" England's face flushed red with anger and he breathed calculating what he said. His eyes widened "Seala-".

"Kill myself huh?" I felt like someone ripped my heart out and then made me watch it get put through a shredder "I have considered it before maybe I should?" I walked out the house and jumped in front of a car but England caught hold of me and took some of the blow but I was more injured.

My vision was going fuzzy "Sealand! Sealand!" I could hear England's voice and something wet on my face 'Is that tears' with that last thought I blacked out.

*PRESENT*

My eyes started opening my vision was off at first but then it became clearer. I could hear a beeping sound most likely a heart monitor and crying? 'Why would someone cry for me?' I could feel pressure on my left hand, I tilted my head to the side to see England crying onto the sheets with his hand tightly on mine "I'm s-sorry, lad. I never meant anything I said I was just having a bad day and needed to vent it out and because of that you're here I'm sorry!" A new wave a tears could be heard I smiled 'So it wasn't mean't' I felt happier.

I squeezed his hand back and his head snapped up "Sealand..." He crushed me in a hug "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried into my hair.

"England..." He let me go "I heard what you said and I forgive you..." I coughed my voice was dry and raspy from not drinking anything for a while.

England handed me a cup of water, which I sipped "I don't deserved to be forgivin' I almost killed you!" New tears were cascading down his face.

"It's fine and don't try and tell me other wise..." I breathed "But Once I get better maybe I could come along with you to the G8 meeting" I knew he would say yes.

"Anything for you, I'm sorry for being a horrible brother I don't deserve to have a brother like you, lad".

I lifted my arms and leaned over to give him a hug which instead made me fall into his arms "I love you, jerk brother England" I tried using my arms but I was to weak.

England hugged me "I love you too, Lad".

I leaned back coughing "What day is it?" I don't know if I had been Here longer than a day.

"A couple of days" I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Don't worry England I don't blame you I jumped in front of the car" but still the guilt in hiss eyes were there. I sighed "Do Mum and Dad know?" I could see the panic in his eyes "No then, How long till I get out?".

"A couple of days." He replied

*A WEEK LATER*

I got out the hospital with a patch on my eye and a couple of bandages on my chest for my broken ribs so I couldn't wear my sailor top. I now had a scar on my arm but nothing big.

They had another meeting today because England couldn't make the last one. We walked out the hospital me holding my sailor top and a bear England bought me while England carried a bag full of bandages and anti-septic. We walked over to his car with my hand locked with his, I opened the passenger door with a wince because pain shot up my arm but continued anyway I jumped into the car and leaned back into the beige car. England came in afterwords slamming the door, He leaned over me and done the same with mine.

England pulled the seatbelt over me and clicked it in place, the materiel against my neck uncomfortable England done the same and drove away from the hospital me watching it getting smaller by the second.

Once the building was out of site I turned round and leaned my head against the window a headache coming, I looked over at England to see him shaking; Knowing why. I leaned over as much as I could and gave him a hug and startling him "What are you doing lad?".

I smiled "I'm giving you a hug, Did you think I wouldn't see you shaking?" England tinted pink a little for showing fear "I will tell them don't worry I just missed out the bit were you shouted at me" It seemed to calm him down so I leaned back and let go closing my eyes in the process "Wake me up when we get there. Jerk England" I knew he hated the name but he didn't say anything.

A little while later I was woken up by a voice and a shaking of my shoulder "Lad, Lad wake up" the voice was soft but recognisable.

I yawned and stretched I rubbed my eyes and blinked "Huh?" Then realising what happened "Oh Thanks England" I yawned again.

"We need to go lad the meeting started a couple minutes ago"

Once I heard those words I woke up "Well we need to go then!" Forgetting that I was injured I jumped out the car hurting my ribs in the process "UGH!" I collapsed on to my knees.

"SEALAND!" England rushed over he kneeled down to my level "Be careful lad" He picked me up in his arms.

My cheeks went pink "P-P-Put me down!".

"No! You might hurt yourself again" I still didn't like the idea but I didn't retort.

England was now at the front if the doors at the meeting freaking out, thinking on how he was supposed to explain this to Sweden and Finland "England I'll tell them" England looked at me sceptically but nodded his head. We opened the doors and all the nations turned to us and were shocked at how I looked, my hand was locked with England's and was grasped tight.

Sweden and Finland rushed over and started panicking "What happened?" "Where were you?" And "Are you alright's?" Were thrown at me.

I shushed them a breathed a nervous breath, They would have had to see me sometime "This happened because..." Well here I go "...Because I jumped in front of a car" I could here silent gasps and see the horror stricken faces.

Finland laughed lightly "Please don't kid what really happened..." I could see the wavering smile on his face.

"I'm not kidding mum..." I could see the tears trying to escape Finland's eye's "England saved me though he tried to take the blow but wasn't quick enough...".

Finland grabbed me and hugged me tightly he buried his face in my stomach "Why? Why would you do this?" The tears finally escaped his eyes, while Sweden showed a little emotion of guilt.

"It's not your fault so don't worry I'll be fine" I put my hand on Finland's head trying to comfort him.

The other nations came over and asked if I was ok, I would smile and nodded my head "Vell I think today is been very dramatic maybe Ve should hold the meeting till next week" he sighed "Again" All the nations filed out but Sweden, Finland, England, Big brothers Scotland, Ireland and Wales.

"Laddie, Why did ye' jump in front of a car?" Scotland questioned.

I looked at my older brother and wasn't to sure how to respond with out saying England shouting "Uh..." I left my mouth a gape trying to think of words.

"Thar's naw point lyin' ter us" Ireland said

I looked at big brother Ireland and started panicking "Are you trying to protect someone?" Wales questioned.

"I-I-I-I-I..." Nothing seem to come out my mouth but that letter.

"Lad" England put his hand on my shoulder "We've got to tell them".

I looked at him terrified "England don't! Please don't" I clung onto him tears started cascading down my face.

"Tell us what laddie?" Scotland took a drag of his smoke.

England crouched down beside me "I'm sorry" he gave me a kiss on the head. I cried harder knowing what he was about to do "It was my fault".

The rest looked at him with venom "Now England what de ya mean your fault?".

"I had a bad day and vented my anger out on to the boy" he let out a shaky breath "Causing him to jump in front of the car".

Finland walked up to him and punched him in the jaw making him collapse to the floor "ENGLAND!" I screamed rushing over to him.

"You never go near Sealand again" Finland stated he walked over to me "Sealand come along!" He stated sternly.

I was not losing England's trust again "NO!" I shouted hugging England.

"Sealand now!" Finland grabbed my arm.

"NO! I JUST GOT HIS TRUST I'M NOT LOSING IT AGAIN!" I yanked my arm away from Finland and clung onto England crying.

The others were surprised that I refused to leave "Lad" I looked up at England "You should go with M-".

"NO! PLEASE LET ME STAY WITH YOU!" The looks they had "Please let me stay with you...".

England put his hand on my head, I snapped my head up "You can stay if it's alright with the others...".

I looked over to them, Finland sighed "Alright... But if you get hurt again I swear England dies".

I smiled brightly and squeezed England in a tight hug "Did you hear that England, I can stay!".

England hugged back "I hear lad".

We returned 'home' and I immediately jumped into the couch with bear and felt extremely tired, I curled up into a ball "Thanks, Jerk brother England...".

"Your welcome, Sealand the nation." With that I fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

><p>AN: AWWWWW! I am so full of fluff right now and yes HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEALAND! Well I hope you enjoyed and hope you will read my other stories.

-Signed

A true Hetalia Fangirl


End file.
